I have a kid?
by simi06
Summary: Mr. Stark, this is officer McCain. We have your son at the station. Umm, that can't be since my son is still in my very upset pregnant wife.
1. Chapter 1

**Tony:** Pepper! Are you home? JARVIS where is my lovely wife at?

**JARVIS:** Upstairs sir, but I recommend that you don't go up there.

_Tony proceeds upstairs not listening at all to JARVIS_

**Tony: ** There you are, you will never believe what happen, a building was coming down and millions of people would have been smashed, and who came to save the day, Iron Man.

**Pepper:** Was it a hospitable building that was coming down?

**Tony: **Hosp... Ah shit. You had a Dr. Appointment today, Pep I'm sorry. I was coming, but then I heard yelling.

**Pepper:** Oh you will hear yelling in four months.

_Just then JARVIS tell Tony that the Police are on the phone_

**Tony:** Hey maybe the police want to give me a medal, you can't be mad at that. Hello this is Tony

**Police: **Mr. Stark, this is officer McCain. We have your son at the station.

**Tony:** Umm, that can't be since my son is still in my very upset pregnant wife.

**Police: ** There seems too be a mix up, before his mother died, she told us to call you, saying that you were the father.

**Pepper:** Officer McCain, we will be right down.

_Pepper ends the call, and makes her way down the stairs, with a very confuse Tony_

**Tony: ** You can't be series, we are really going down there, and it's probably some kids playing a trick trying to get money.

**Pepper:** Do you want to take that risk by not going down there, and have it in the press that you left your "possible" son at a police station. I'm not going to deal with that, so let's go.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm very new at this, so it might take me a while to get use to everything. Like posting chapters, not sure how to do it. I do not own the Avengers, but think it would be cool to make Tony a dad lol.

_10 min drive later and a very car sick Pepper. Tony and Pepper made it to the police station to see what lies ahead of them._

**Tony: **I still don't think this is a good idea, for all we know this kid has a sick game plan and we just walked right into it.

**Pepper:** Tony! It's a child, and from what the Officer McCain said, he just lost his mom, so BE NICE.

**Tony:** What! I'm always nice thank you, it's just come people don't get me.

_Together they walk up and ask the head desk clerk for Officer McCain._

**McCain: **Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Stark what a pleasure to meet you in person. Iron Man is one of my greatest heroes.

**Pepper:** That's great to hear, and I'm sure Mr. Stark would love to hear all about how much you love him, but could we meet the boy?

**McCain:** Oh, that's right sorry, yea. We got a call about gun shots going off and when we arrived it looked like the door was busted open, and the boy was holding his mom trying to stop the bleeding. When the EMTs took her, she told them to call you, that you were the boy's father. If you want we can take a swab and send it in, should only take a couple of days?

**Pepper: ** No, that's okay, we will take the boy back with us, and we have a Dr. at our building who can take care of everything.

**Tony:** Wait, we are taking him with us? Can't we just bring the doctor here and let you guys watch him?

**McCain:** Umm, I guess you could bring your own doctor, but the boy he would either have to go with you or we could find a foster home to watch him?

**Pepper:** No, its fine he will be coming home with us, thank you. Can we meet him now please?

_Officer McCain takes Tony and Pepper to the holding area where Tony's son is waiting_

**McCain:** Mr. Martin, I have you father here for you, he has sign the papers and you are good to go. Mr. Stark this is Patrick Martin your umm son.

**Tony: ** I guess we will see what the doctor says, shall we go I would like to get this moving.

**Pepper: **What Tony means is, it's nice to meet you and everything will work out. I'm Pepper by the way it's nice to meet you.

**Patrick:** (_shake Peppers hand)_ Umm hi I guess

_The three of them head out to the car_

**Tony:** Hey kid I want you up front; I don't trust people behind me.

**Patrick:** This kid has a name you know. And what do you think I'm hiding something in my pockets. And do you really think it's a good idea making your pregnant wife sit in the back?

**Pepper: ** Don't mind him, and I don't mind, he's already in the dog house.

_Another 10min car ride, but this time nobody is talking, all wanting to ask questions but no one wants to speak up. When they arrived they all headed to the elevator._

**Pepper: **So Patrick, tell us how old are you?

**Patrick:** 13

**Pepper:** Well boys, this is my stop, I will let you guys make your way up to Dr. Banner.

**Tony:** Wait! You're leaving me alone.

**Pepper:** Tony, he is a 13 year old, I'm pretty sure he doesn't bit.

_Tony glares at Pepper as the elevator doors close and they make their way Bruce Banner_

**Tony: **Look kid don't take this the wrong way, it's just but I get hundreds of people claiming to be my kid, I think you're the 3rd on this week and it's what Thursday.

**Patrick:** First its Patrick not kid, and second it's Tuesday.

**Tony: ** see rest my case, and why are you holding your side?

**Patrick:** It's nothing, not like you would care anyways.

_Before Tony could say anything, the elevator doors open._

**Banner: **Tony, Pepper told me that you were coming to see me, and this must be Patrick it's nice to meet you.

**Patrick:** umm yea nice to me you too, tell me are you really the Bruce Banner, as in the Hulk?

**Banner:** Yeah I guess you can say that I am, but I don't really like for him to come out, he sometimes has a bad temper.

**Patrick:** Can't be worse than this guy. (_Points to Tony)_

**Tony: **Ha ha, you are so not funny, Banner let's get to work shall we

**Banner:** Sure, Patrick I just going to poke you a little in the finger, and we will run it threw our machine and in about 20mins we should have our results.

**Tony: **So kid, I mean Patrick, what's your mom's name?

**Patrick:** Cathleen.

**Tony:** Cathleen Martin, name doesn't ring a bell.

**Patrick:** Cathleen Erik's, she remarried about 6 years ago to an asshole, who is not a fan of me nor you.

**Tony:** Me? What did I ever do to him?

**Patrick:** it's a long story; I don't think you would be interested.

**Tony: ** I have a 20min wait to see what that blood turns out to be, try me.

**Banner: **And while you tell him, mind if I take a look at your side, you seem to be holding it pretty good. Can I just take a look?

**Patrick:** I guess, but you don't need to, it's nothing. I've had worse.

**Banner:** Looks like you have to bruise ribs going on here, nothing broken, I will just wrap it up, it should help ease the pain a little.

**Tony:** And while he is doing that, you can tell me about why your step dad doesn't like me and what you did to your ribs.

_Patrick rolls his eye at Tony, thinking how it's funny that he cares now._

**Patrick:** Well you see, about 2 weeks ago, my mom let it slip out that you and her and one night thing, and that you are my dad. And well Jack moms "husband" flipped out on her, started yelling at her about keeping this a secret from him. He started tearing up the house, that's when I walked in and then he flipped out on me. My mom told him to stop but he wouldn't listen. He pushed me into the wall and just started pounding on me. Jack turned around and slapped her across the face. So I got up jumped on his back telling him to get away, he threw me across the room and before he left told my mom she would pay. I'm sure tonight it was him that came in and killed my mom.

**Tony: ** (_with a shock face and for the first time speechless) _did you not see the guy that came in?

**Patrick:** No, he was wearing a mask, he kicked down the door, told me mom he was taking me with him, when my mom went to stop him he fired 2 rounds, it, it hit her in the chest she fell to the ground still trying to me and come save me. I hit the guy in the head with the back of my head, which by the way hurts. And he let go, I ran to my mom, he started to come over to grab me, but he heard the police cars and ran.

**Banner:** Sorry to interrupt, but I have the results. Tony the results are…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Banner:** Tony the results came in, blood works is a match, Patrick is indeed your son.

_Tony and Patrick just stare at each other not really knowing what to say; deep down they both new it would be a match. After a few min of silence Tony starts for the elevator. _

**Tony: ** You coming kid?

**Patrick:** Once again this kid has a name and I guess so.

**Tony:** There are 10 floors that this elevator goes to, you sir will be on floor 9 got it?

**Patrick:** Why only 9?

**Tony: ** What's with all the questions? Floor 9 is where you will have access to, there is a room there for you and if for some reason, and make sure it's a good one, you need me I'm on the floor too.

_Elevator doors open they step out on floor 9 and it looks like a typical apartment building just 3x the size and a whole lot nicer._

**Tony:** JARVIS, this is Patrick he will be staying with us, if he needs anything get it for him.

**Patrick: **Who are you talking too?

**JARVIS:** Mr. Stark is talking to me.

_Patrick jumps and looks around not seeing anybody at the same time Tony only smiles _

**Tony: ** JARVIS is computer program, he can talk and think and pretty much do whatever I tell him.

**Patrick:** So instead of hiring a guy to do things you made a computer program?

**Tony:** I'm not a people person if you haven't notice. And JARVIS is a little more than just a computer program he is a highly advance computerized A.I. Anyways here is your room goodnight.

**Patrick:** (_walking around the room and thinking how this room is about the size of the house he lived in)_ Umm JARVIS are you there?

**JARVIS:** Yes sir,

**Patrick:** No sir, just Patrick. Is it true you can get me anything I want?

**JARVIS:** I am under orders to help anyway I can.

**Patrick:** How about some water and Advil for my arm?

_On the side of the wall by the bathroom a little compartment opens and inside is a glass of water and 2 pills._

**Patrick:** Very cool, almost like Star Trek

**JARVIS:** I am nothing like Star Trek sir; my computer program can do much more.

**Patrick:** Sorry didn't mean to offend you JARVIS, just making comparisons. I can't believe how big this room is, and the bed I bet you can fit 20 of me in there.

**JAVIS:** 5 sir.

**Patrick: **5 what?

**JARVIS: **You can fit 5 of you in the bed.

**Patrick:** I think Tony needs to install sarcasm into your program. Anyways how do you turn the light off in this place?

_Just then the light start to dim_

**Patrick: ** I could get use to this. Have a goodnight JARVIS, and see you in the morning.

**JARVIS:** Goodnight Sir.

Just a short little chapter this time, next chapter will be longer. And soon Patrick will be meeting the guys that live on the other floors.


	4. Chapter 4

Very excited I have one review and 4 people following me. Thanks guys

**Patrick:** Man I feel like I was hit by a bus or something.

**JARVIS:** Actually sir, with the bruises on your ribs it's more like a wall.

**Patrick:** Thanks JARVIS, and its Patrick. (_Leaves his room and goes into the main room) _Hey JARVIS where is everybody?

**JARVIS:** Pepper is in a meeting and Mr. Stark is with the rest of the Avengers in the lounge area.

**Patrick: **Sweet, then I guess I will head there. Just one question JARVIS how do I get there?

**JARVIS:** The lounge is on the 7th floor but I have orders from Mr. Stark too keep you here.

**Patrick:** You have got to be kidding. He is not keeping me on this floor.

**JARVIS:** Sorry young Patrick, but Mr. Stark has strict orders.

**Patrick:** Yea well that's not going to happen. Didn't last night he said that if I needed anything to get it for me? So what I want is Tony.

_The Lounge_

**Tony:** JARVIS, I thought I told you he was supposed to stay on the 9th floor?

**JARVIS:** He tricked me sir.

**Tony: ** You got tricked by a 12 year old?

**Patrick:** Actually I'm 13, and you made the mistake by telling him to get me whatever I wanted. (Tony is speechless by the fact Patrick not only tricked his A.I. but used his own words against him.) And why, are you keeping me locked up there anyways, it's not my fault you don't want me around.

**Tony:** I never said that, and I'm not keeping you locked up there, I just need to give Pepper time

**Patrick:** What, give her time to get use to me, sorry I'm such a bother.

**Pepper:** No, he was giving me time to do damage control, seems somebody at the police station leaked out that Tony had to come down and pick up his long lost son. So now we have every news station down stairs and helicopters flying around trying to get a picture of you.

**Patrick:** Well I feel stupid now. Sorry about that, guess I'm use to people not wanting me around.

**Captain:** So Tony, you going to tell us who this is or do we wait to find out on the 6 o'clock news?

**Tony:** Take it easy Strips, let's go I will introduce you to everyone. That guy there is Rogers, you already no Banners, the guy that looks no older then you is Clint and the mean looking lady is Natasha. Everybody this is Patrick he will be staying with us.

**Captain:** Nice to meet you Patrick, I'm on the 6th floor if you ever need anything.

**Natasha:** I'm not really mean, Tony is just mad because I kicked his ass at the last training.

**Clint: **I think Tony is just scared because he's old now and raising a teenager.

**Tony: ** I think I can throw you off this floor and see if you can fly.

**Patrick:** Hate to break up the love that's going on here, but is there anyway someone can drive me to my home so I can pick up a few things.

**Pepper:** We are going to have a problem with that, looks like somebody wanted to cover something up. Your house is gone.

**Patrick:** What do you mean gone?

**Pepper:** Someone started it on fire last night, and by the time the fire department got there it was burned to the ground. I'm sorry hun, but there is nothing left.

**Patrick:** (stun he goes and sits down, tear slowly running down his face) How can it just be gone. Jack, I bet he came back and destroyed it that way police couldn't trace it back to him, not only did he take my mom but he took everything else I have.

**Clint:** Who's Jack?

**Patrick:** My "step-dad"

**Natasha:** Wait, your step-dad killed your mom? Why isn't he is jail?

**Patrick:** Because I can't prove that it was him, the guy that came in last night was wearing a mask, but I know that he was behind it, when he found out who my real dad was, he was pissed he said he would get even. I need to go there and see if I can find anything, please Tony I will stay on the 9th floor I will hide away and nobody will have to see me, just let me go there.

**Tony:** Look kid, even if I said yes, there is no way we could get press the press. It's a mad house down there, they would eat you alive.

**Patrick:** Than let's take the Iron Man suit, he could fly me there.

**Pepper: **Patrick, you don't understand

**Patrick:** What is there to understand, this is bull-shit, the only thing I'm asking for is to let me go to MY house, that's it. (Goes to elevator, and back up to the 9th floor) JARVIS can you believe them, thinking that they can just keep me in this building, well that's not going to happen. I'm leaving.

_The Lounge_

**Tony:** So this is what it's going to be like having a teenager, I think I need a drink.

**Pepper:** You can't blame him Tony, he just lost his mom and the house that he grew up in, maybe you should go talk to him.

**Natasha:** We will let you guys talk, come on guys lets head down to the training pad for some one on one combat.

**Tony:** Thanks guys for being traitors. JARVIS where is Patrick.

**JARVIS:** Mr. Patrick has left sir.

**Tony & Pepper:** WHAT

**Tony: ** What do you mean left?

**JARVIS:** Mr. Patrick has gone down to the main lobby and out the back, he left 3.5 minutes ago.

**Pepper:** He went to his house Tony, you need to get there and make sure he is ok, there is a lot of people that will want to meet him.

**Tony:** Why can't kids just listen, we should have gotten a dog they at least stay when you tell them to.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope everybody had a great Easter; finals are coming up for me so I might not be posting as much. Hope everybody is enjoying the story

**Patrick:** (_standing in front of what use to be his home, the only place he ever knew, wondering how is just 24 hours everything can change. He walks through of what is left of the house, which is isn't much, every step he takes he can hear the house shift and just wanting for the rest of it to come down. The wall are black everything is covered in ash the smell of smoke fills his noise. He goes down the small hallway and hangs a left where he enters a small bedroom is located, he enters and looks around his twin size bed is covered in ash and has what looks to be part of the roof on it, walls black with just a little bit of paint showing, window smash from the firefighters. He goes to his closet hoping it is still there_.) Come on where is it! I know I left it in here, please please where is it.

**Tony: **So this is where you live huh?

**Patrick:** (jumps) what are you doing here? How did you know where to find me?

**Tony:** JARVIS, told me you left the Tower, figured you came here since that last thing you ask me was to bring you here.

**Patrick:** Didn't think you were listening. And yes this is where I lived. (Returned back to closet looking for his item)

**Tony: **I may not act like I'm listening but I'm always listening and what are you looking for, there is nothing in there but burnt clothing and who knows what else.

**Patrick: **Something import… (Noise_ is coming from the living room)_ What was that? (_Gets up and walks past Tony, to see what's going on) _Jack? What the hell are you doing here?

**Jack:** Patrick, thank God you're ok, I was out of town with friends, and I get a call from the police telling me my wife died, and you were hurt and taken to the police station waiting for your dad to show up. And this must be him, Tony Stark. My wife Cathleen told us how you are Patrick's father, I'm Jack. (Puts hand out to shake with Tony)

**Tony: **I don't shake hands sorry. (_Tony is eyeing him up and down trying to figure this guy out, he doesn't seem as bad as the kid made him out to be, but then again most bad guys don't.)_

**Patrick: ** Why are you pretending like you don't know what's going on, I know that you are behind this, you can't fool me, you were piss when my mom told us about Tony.

**Jack:** Patrick, listen I know you are hurting, but I loved your mom very much, I care about you to, like a said I was out with friends, yes I was hurt by everything your mom said, but I would never hurt her.

**Patrick:** Of course not, just me. Because you know throwing me against the wall was nothing.

**Jack:** I was drunk, I know that is no excuse, but I wasn't thinking, I'm better now and believe it or not I haven't had a drink since that night. And I went to the police station they told me that they release you to Mr. Stark custody. And I came here to get some stuff and see that the house is burnt down and a very nice car in the front driveway. I was shocked to see you hear, but glad I ran into you guys. I was just going to go find you after I stopped by here.

**Patrick:** Why would you come looking for me, you have never cared about me before.

**Jack:** I have always cared about you; I've been your father for 6 years I helped raise you.

**Patrick:** all you have raise was your hand every chance you got.

**Jack:** That's enough! I'm still your father and you have no right to talk to me that way.

**Tony:** Actually, I'm his father, and from what I heard he does have the right.

**Jack:** excuse me Tony, may I call you Tony? You do not know this boy; he has been lying to people ever since I met him always in trouble. He has a problem and I have been with him for quite some time, and I know how busy of a guy you are, you don't need some kid in your way causing problems, and now if you will excuse us I will be taking my son with me, I have a hotel that we will be staying in until tomorrow. (Grabs Patrick by the arm)

**Patrick:** NO! I don't want to go with you please Tony don't let him.

**Tony:** First off, no you cannot call me Tony, and second let go of him. He is my kid and any problems that he does or does not cause will be my problem got it.(Tony steps towards Jack placing his hand on Patrick shoulders)

**Jack: **(Jack starts to laugh a little) you want the kid fine. (Pushes Patrick towards Tony) You can have him but don't say I didn't warn you about him. And by the way this isn't over, the boy belongs with me. (Turns to leave the house)

**Patrick:** Thanks, I have never had anybody stand up for me. And did you really mean it?

**Tony:** mean what?

**Patrick:** That I'm your problem now?

**Tony:** Of course I meant it, it would be hard to explain to JARVIS that I got rid of you, for some reason he likes you, and Pepper, well she always crying and mad at me, I don't dare go home without you.

**Patrick:** Right, we wouldn't want to upset anybody (grin on his face) but you know that Jack won't stop; he doesn't like the word no.

**Tony:** (also grinning) guess he will have to get used to it, because I always get what I want. Come on let's get out of here, the smoke is making me sick and Pepper will start to worry.

Back at Stark Tower

**Pepper: ** About time you showed up, Patrick honey are you ok? And what in the world were you thinking leaving? Do you know how dangerous that was just leaving and not telling anybody where you were going?

**Patrick: **I can't tell if you are mad at me or not. And I did tell someone. I told JARVIS, that I was leaving.

**Pepper:** He doesn't count and Tony stop smiling this isn't funny, he could have been hurt out there.

**Patrick:** I'm sorry that I worried you, but I'm fine, not a scratch on me see (holds his arms out and spins around)

**Pepper:** So you left to go home and get your stuff, but you come back empty handed?

**Patrick:** Yeah, everything was gone; I couldn't save anything and bring it back.

**Tony:** What were you looking for in the closet?

**Patrick:** I had a can in there.

**Tony:** You snuck out of here to get a can?

**Patrick:** I had stuff inside of the can, like money. If you haven't notice I have nothing else to wear except what I was wearing when you picked me up at the station, I know I'm a guy but I do like to change clothes every once in a while.

**Pepper:** You don't need to buy your own clothes honey; we can go out shopping tomorrow and pick you something up. As for now we can see if we can find something for you to change into, with everything that went on nobody was thinking of getting your personal items. But why don't you go take a shower cause you smell of smoke and leave your clothes on the floor and I will find something for you and place them on your bed.

**Patrick:** Ok, that does sound kind of nice, and thanks. (Turns to the elevator and before stepping in turns towards Tony) Hey, Tony, thanks for everything you did at the house. (Elevator door closes)

**Pepper:** Seems like you two are getting along better. What happen at the house?

**Tony:** Jack showed up and wanted to take him with him, but I wouldn't let him, pretty much told the guy to get lost, that this was my kid. Boy I must be sick I just did a nice thing.

**Pepper:** Because it's your son, you are going to make a great dad (Kisses Tony) but right now you need to take a shower too, because the baby and I don't like the way you smell either.

That's it for now, next chapter should be better, going to bring in more Jack and see how he can cause trouble for the Stark family. Also start bring in the avengers more.


End file.
